The present invention relates to musical instruments and more particularly, to percussion instruments.
Percussion instruments providing conduits and free-moving rattle members therein, are generally known. To produce percussive sounds or music, these instruments are normally held in a user""s hand, and shaken from side to side. To increase the volume of the sound produced, the user may optionally shake the instrument with more force, or strike the instrument against a body part (such as a palm of the user""s hand, or a thigh of the user""s leg).
Prior known configurations of such percussion instruments are not efficient for producing louder sounds (without increased effort on the user""s behalf). Such instruments typically provide one or more conduits with free-moving rattle members inside each conduit. In operation, the free-moving rattle members strike end surfaces of the individual conduits.
An example of a percussion instrument providing a conduit and free-moving rattle members therein is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,146, issued to Isackson. This patent shows a single conduit having a pair of diaphragms sealed over opposed ends of the conduit, the conduit being filled with free-moving rattle members. As only one conduit is provided, the ability to produce louder sounds without extra work on the user""s part is lacking.
Other examples of percussion instruments showing a plurality of conduits with free-moving rattle members contained therein are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,671, issued to De Bose, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,485, issued to Rudkin, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,678, issued to Yould. These configurations are also inefficient for producing louder sounds without extra work on the user""s part.
The present invention provides a percussion instrument of simple construction, wherein free-moving rattle members strike a common surface to produce louder sounds without additional work on a user""s part.
According to the invention, there is provided a plurality of spaced-apart conduits having first and second opposed open ends. A pair of planar, spaced-apart frame members is provided, with one frame member closing all of the conduit first ends, and the second frame member closing all of the conduit second ends. There is at least one free-moving rattle member inside each conduit.